ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pascerpot
Latent regain? Fought today solo, wiped very quickly due to not stunning the Banishga III, reraised to zombie it. Doesn't aggro upon reraise, used Poison Breath again very quickly. Was NIN/DNC so I know I didn't feed it the TP and it didn't hit me to gain it. Solo Solo'd as 90 MNK/DNC. Full evasion set (Evasion Taipan Fangs +2, Eva Torque, Boxer's Mantle, etc.), tanked w/ Counterstance and Dodge whenever up. Challenging fight, need to be quick with the macros/menus. Ate sushi to improve accuracy even further, solely for the purpose of ensuring Violent Flourish will land. Its important to have ready when he attempts Banishga, and can also use to stun Paralyga. You'll never catch Holy, Holy II, or most of his TP moves, just need to cope with the damage and Waltz the status effects. I started fight w/ 300 TP and dusty wing in reserve. Had to use a few potions and elixers throughout fight when it got close. Had Invigorate and Penance fully merited, and they helped a ton I'm sure. I'm alittle slow on the whole Atma acquisition, so I only used Sellsword. Fight lasted about 20 minutes. --Dok the monk 10:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Soloed DNC90/THF45. At the end was a pain erase silence, slow para and poison XD. Fan dance helped and I was trying to save Violent Flourish for Banishga III or Paralyga. Dropped the key item and cor seal. Tho it take time to kill it unless you risk and spam Evisceration with RR atma. Darkpearl 20:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by RDM. --Raen Ryong 03:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) easy easy solo by 90 DNC/NIN with RR/GH/apoc atmas. At first I kept trying to self darkness it to death, but that left me with no FMs, which meant I couldn't stun. Settled down into building flourish+evisceration spam so I would always have FMs still stored to stun. If you stun banishga III he's really easy, has horrible accuracy. Your biggest problem will probably be keeping up with removing debuffs. --Sevynwarr 10:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Level 90 BST Solo used Raized Ruins Stronghold I would use Harvester dropped 6 Ninja Seals No !! 99BST/DNC with Faithful Falcorr, easily soloed, no healing needed.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 21:30, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Solo'd NIN/DNC, 4 Wins 2 Deaths so far. Banishga's are the worst and enfeebs seem to pop off him really fast. The lower he gets, the more spell and TP heavy he seems to get. Defeated once VV/GH Atmas, and Once RR/VV atmas. Fights usually go down to the wire with him dropping me very low at times. Make sure you have some items in case you eat a Banishga or two. Eji ~ Diabolos *Updated 5/6 - Easy Duo NIN and WHM, Duo'd and Trio'd for a bit. Got Abyssite, Abyssite dropped to all in PT. After PT broke, I solo'd him twice without issue. VV/RR/GH Atmas, stunned all Banishga's just keep up Finishing moves and eat the other agas. Having a Catholicon helps quite a bit. Duo Duo'd as Whm or Rdm, Thf on many occasions. Quick and easy fight if your mage is capable. Temporary items help in speeding up this fight significantly as well. *Note: By now, everyone should have atmas. --Vince 06:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC). Very easy duo by PLD/DNC and MNK/DNC. Started the fight with 300%tp each and had a Dusty Wing from the Bastion Prefect ready to use, also used Lucid Potions and ethers when needed... which wasn't often. Even when we missed stunning Banishga III the fight went smoothly. PLD couldn't keep hate from MNK so he was really only there as backup healer as MNK tanked. Daffy654 10:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Easy duo with 90nin/dnc(me) and 90nin/war. I was using vv/rr/gh, one eva katana and Kamome on both of us, I was in kinda meh gear, KO, af3+1 pants, aurore boots and gloves. Not 100% on the nin/war's atmas or anything, but I would para/blind/slow the mob at the beginning and then he would voke it and tank the rest of the fight. Kept up full Box Steps. Tried to Violent Flourish the banishgas, but I missed most of them, was never too big of a problem. Silencega and paralyga were annoying, but not too big a deal with healing waltz. He would go down in 3-7 minutes each pop, depending on how cocoon happy he got. --SpiteX 14:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Other Killed with Pld/nin, Sam/thf, drk/thf, brd/whm, rdm/whm and whm/rdm. Nm casts Holy Holy 2 and Banishga 3 which hit very hard. 1300+ damage to me on sam/thf. Saw 1000+ holy 2 which klled our pld on one of the runs. Some form of stun is recommended for the banishga 3. Physical hits hard 200+ to the /thf DDs. Darkness skilllchains work well against this. NM also casts silencega so mages should stand out of range. Can be kited for a while round the fallen tree near the ??? but this should only be in an emergency as the spells hurt when our pld went down. Triggered the yellow !! with Shadow of death ws on firesday Killed with level 85s: MNK/NIN, PLD/NIN, THF/NIN, RDM/WHM, BLM/???. We did a total of 7 pops and the first 3 were pretty rough while we had the PLD trying to main tank it. On the fourth fight I (85MNK/NIN) decided to stop holding back on damage (so the PLD could keep hate) and Counterstance tank it. This ended up working very well since this NM has no high damage TP moves. I gear swapped Melee Gaiters in when activating Counterstance and have 5/5 Counter merits, otherwise I was using no +counter gear. The main problem with this NM is at below 25% health his cocoon seems to gain additional potency and/or a stoneskin effect added to it. Earlier in the fight I could still do damage to him with cocoon up but below 25% I would consistently hit for 0 damage. I'm not sure whether it was when cocoon wore/got erased or once we had done enough damage to punch through stoneskin that I would start being able to do damage again. As said before, bringing a stunner for Banishga III is recommended. Finally, at least one mage should be /WHM for erasing slowga. Oh and the Abyssite seems to be a 100% drop to everyone fighting who doesn't already have it.--Madranta 01:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) @Madranta, I got a shout party for this NM the other night, and we killed it 5 times. I did not have the Abyssite, and I didn't get it until the 5th one hit the ground. I did not spawn any of the NMs (though strangely enough, it was my pop item - I traded it to the party leader so he could pop it). --Bapidai 05:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Changed the number for NIN seal drops as on one death it dropped 4 NIN seals. --gamegenieny 14:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Try to avoid Banishga III, Upwards on 2k at times. Thf/Nin for proc, 90 Apoc GH RR atma's. Finished fight with 26 HP. Popped Potions to keep self healed. Not a remark on killing, but on the Abyssite. It is NOT 100% drop. Went through about 6 or 7 attempts before Abyssite finally dropped. User:Koravel 20:20, Sept 29, 2012 THF SMN Duo Managed to Duo this with verry little difficulty. THF/DNC using Holy Mountain (Indrik - Uleguerand) Voracious Violet (Eccentric Eve - Konschtat) and Viscissitude (Fistule - Konschtat) SMN/RDM used Minikin Monstrosity (Durinn - Vunkrel) Beyond ( Hadal Satiator - Konschtat) Bayinh Moon (Lugarhoo - La Theine) gear for THF wasn't too fixated on haste, evasion, or anything TP related. SMN used Magian Staff for Shiva. Other than that Empyrean +1 set with some Bloodpact Delay- gear macros'd. 3 Merits on Heavenly strike at 300% TP almost broke 4k damage THF used Healing Waltz to remove poison and paralysis. Slow was no hinderance since Shiva did most of the damage. Maintaining Frost Armor active helped with spike damage and paralysis. SMN used Cure 4 and THF used Curing Waltz 3 to keep HP up. Holy Mountain atma reduces damage from Holy and Banish fairly well. Also forgot to mention, was using 2 Dark rings, MDT- 4% and Damage Taken- 3%. Without yellow proc. Gave 1 COR on one fight, 2 MNK on 3rd fight and the last 2 attempts gave no seals. ZephyrVolk86 (talk) 06:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Kurowings and Caperusita of Ramuh